Airbags, including vehicle airbags such as side curtain airbags, are typically stored in a compact state within a closed airbag storage compartment. Upon deployment, the airbag is inflated and expands into a deployed state. It may be desirable to provide support to the airbag when the airbag is in a deployed state. The present disclosure is directed to airbags comprising non-inflatable support members.